


Peacefull day in Amalur

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Small fic, peacefull day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Alyn and Lyndren the Fateless One are finally together and decide to spend this day in each other's company.
Relationships: Fateless One/Alyn Shir
Kudos: 2





	Peacefull day in Amalur

Lyndren sighed as she made herself comfortable on the big tree. She's been sitting on it for who knows how long and her legs fell asleep hours ago. Weird feeling, really. She was in the middle of talking with Alyn Shir when Rast Brattigan appeared on the horizon, causing her to run for her dear life. The young Dokkalfar tried to avoid the lusty, always insatiable captain, since she would brag about sex and how much she wanted the Fateless One to be her mate and what not. She didn't want any of these things. Neither to be the first mate nor the lover of this nymphomaniac. She'd rather eat a slice of raw rat meat.

She lost track of the amount of time she sat in that tree but watching the sun go down west, it must be evening. Her muscles and bones grated in protest whenever she moved. 

"You may go down now. She's gone" A calm voice reached her ears.

Lyndren looked down and saw Alyn Shir who was slightly smiling in amusement at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at the Fateless One.

Lyndren's ears twitched at her voice and jumped down only to painfully land on her butt since her legs were still asleep.

"Ouch!" She hissed, rubbing the sore spot on her butt. She heard a light, albeit muffled chuckle and grinned sheepishly. She decided to sit this down.

"I think this is the first time I saw you running so fast. That woman must be scary then" Alyn sat down next to her fellow Dokkalfar. 

Lynndren shook her head "You have no idea. That woman is a sex-driven monster who, I have no idea why decided to choose me as her partner. In every meaning of this word. I'm telling you, Alyn. None is saved when she's around" 

Rast Brattigan considered herself a true and great sailor, while everyone else considers her the worst sailor alive. Partly because she's too trusting, but mostly due to the fact she's wrecked every ship she's ever captained.

"Oh?" Alyn grinned "I thought you liked her attitude" She snorted with laughter at Lyndren's horrified face "Oh don't look at me like that. I was only joking"

The younger Dokkalfar shook her head "My passion of joking is rubbing off of you. You barely joked when we met. Er... for the second time that is"

Alyn just shrugged and stood up. She extended her hand for Lyndren to take in which she took. She helped her stand up, helping her as her legs still refused to work. 

"Sorry" Lyndren muttered, holding onto her friend and girlfriend.   
After a moment she was able to stand on her own, small shivers running through her legs. She disliked that feeling.

Alyn nudged her playfully. Lyndren was right. Her cheery demeanour was infectious. Very much actually. Thanks to her, Alyn learned how to chill. Although, she still needed to get used to that. 

Lyndren stretched and winced when the bones in her back cracked loudly. She smiled shyly and placed her hands behind her back. She took a deep breath and pressed on her back. Hard.  
A loud screech pierced the silence of the air, and a loud curse escaped her lips. That hurts. Very. It looks like she's more numb than one may think. 

Alyn's expression barely changed. She walked over to her girlfriend and positioned behind her. She lightly ran two fingers over her spine to take the pain out. She heard Lyndren hiss but also relax. The Dokkalfar sent her a grateful glance over her shoulder. 

"Thank you" She took Alyn into her arms "Who knew that our Alyn had magical hands?" She got swatted over her head for that. The younger Dokkalfar laughed at that. No matter what, she was always happy and easy-going. Hard to compare to that jerk she was before her death. 

Lyndren placed a chaste kiss on Alyn's cheek and smiled her brilliant casanova smile. Little did she know it would render her love speechless and breathless. The Fateless One had a smile that would make male or female enemies drop their guard. But she would save that smile only for Alyn. And for that she was grateful. Not that she's going to show that. She needed to keep her stoic and emotionless appearance. However, she returned the gesture none the less.

" I knew you love me" Lyndren barely dodged another swat to the head "Ok, ok. I get it. Mighty Alyn Shir is above all emotions" She wanted to laugh at her girlfriend's serious expression but thought better of it. This is still Alyn Shir. One and only. A woman who is like a shadow. Diplomat, spy, or saboteur, secretive Dokkalfar. Being too reckless around her would mean serious harm.

Alyn rolled her eyes and pulled Lyndren closer to her. She leaned up a little and kissed her. She heard the Fateless One sigh into the kiss and she deepened it. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and for once, let herself relish the moment. Maybe it was time for love. The danger is gone. The war is over. Nothing to stand between her and Lyndren. 

They parted for air and Lyndren's smile was dazzling. Alyn noticed how her heart accelerated. She was helplessly in love with that clown. 

Lyndren stepped away a little and took Alyn's hand in her own. She nudged the dark elf to follow her "C'mon. I want to show you something"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyn's jaw dropped when she saw what Lyndren wanted to show her. The trees sparkled with different colours of the rainbow. The grass shone with a white glow and the branches of the trees moved in a small breeze. Fireflies flew around the flowers. One of the few places where nature has remained in its original, pure, undisturbed form. 

"I knew you'd like it! Lyndren poked the flowers and they glowed brighter for a moment "I wanted to show you this place a while ago but never really had a chance. And look..." She didn't finish as Alyn kissed her. Hard. Lyndren closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She can get used to it. 

"If you tell anyone about this..." Alyn stepped away a little and made her way to the old giant tree.

Lyndren saluted playfully which caused her girlfriend o chuckle. This was what she wanted. No war, no fighting. Just she and her girlfriend. This is was bliss.


End file.
